1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to weatherproof siding flanges for resisting water entry into an electrical box mounted within a wall. The various implementations may be manufactured using conventional procedures known to those of ordinary skill in the art as added to and improved upon through the procedures described here.
2. Background Art
Weatherproof siding flanges, such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,984 to Gilleran (issued May 28, 2002), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, conventionally comprise rubber or plastic, waterproof material formed to include an opening for an electrical box. The opening conventionally fits around the electrical box that extends from the wall and the siding flange includes a waterproof plate that extends in a substantially planar manner out from the opening. The siding material, whether it is aluminum, wood, stucco, brick, or other known siding material, is placed over the siding flange leaving the opening unobstructed to grant access to the electrical box.